


A Fairy Tale Of Empty Stars

by VanillaWafer42



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Hurt Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith (Voltron) Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt Whump, Sad Keith (Voltron), Sad Pidge | Katie Holt, THE WORLD NEEDS MORE PIDGE WHUMP, so here ya go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24547744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaWafer42/pseuds/VanillaWafer42
Summary: She missed himShe needed him.She loved him.And when she's in trouble, that's when he misses her the most.
Relationships: Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go, yet another oneshot. 
> 
> Feels kinda weird to write one-shots, on Wattpad I always write lots of chapters. Here? Not so much. 
> 
> I could write this crap all summer.
> 
> That's how much free time I have.
> 
> Anywho, I hope y'all enjoy this little piece of Kidge.

She stood by the room. 

Her heart was empty. 

She was lost. 

He wasn’t in there.

He couldn’t come out and say hello.

She couldn’t feel the warm safety of his embrace.

She missed that so much.

He had just...left. 

It was all so sudden. 

It was all so strange. 

Keith had always been the leap before you look kinda guy.

But she never thought it would ever lead to this.

_ Leaving the team?  _

She had tried to do that once. 

She had found a lead to find her family.

She had an escape pod fired up and ready. 

But in the end, she stayed.

Because she cared about her team.

Because she cared about  _ him _ . 

And now it was his turn to leave.

And he hadn't changed his mind.

Pidge sulked around the Castle. When the others were asleep, she found comfort in the darkness. Nightmares had often woken her up the few times she had managed to get some shut-eye. She wouldn't tell anyone, but she feared sleep. The memories were too dark. Too sad. Too...moving. 

She usually talked to Keith at night. He couldn't sleep either. The two would stay up all night, chatting about who knows what. 

Now he was gone. And she roamed the hallways alone. 

She wanted to be happy for him, she really did. She wanted to be able to smile and be proud when she thought of him going on BOM missions and stuff. But she couldn’t be happy for him. Not when he was so far away, so close to danger. At least if he was still on the team, she could look out for him. She could  _ do something _ if anything went wrong. It had been three weeks of his absence, and no word yet.

The thought kept creeping around in her mind, that the group hug might have been the last time she would ever see him.

She would be lying if she said she was okay. She was broken inside. Her heart was shattered, the pieces splayed across the floor cutting into her feet. 

She wanted him here.

No.

She  _ needed  _ him here.

When she reached the Green Lion hangar, she opened her computer and sat down at her makeshift desk. She slammed her fist against the table, eyes red with tears. God, why did he have to go? It wasn’t fair. Whenever she found herself closest to her family, to her friends, it all had to disappear. 

She had already lost Dad and Matt. Another loss would break her.

Her tears ran freely, splashing onto the ground and splattering all over her glasses. She didn’t care. If anyone else saw her, she wouldn’t care. She had a right to cry, a right to scream, a right to need, to want, to miss. 

Her cries echoed down the corridors of the ship, overlapping and bouncing back on each other. It was a heartbreaking symphony. And no one was around to hear it.

She screamed until she could scream no more, cried until her eyes were dry. Her body shook with silent sobs, her eyes clenched in pain. 

It hurt. 

God, it  _ hurt _ .

She knew she wouldn’t like it, but it  _ really hurt _ . 

Like daggers piercing through her skin, embedding themselves in the remains of her shattered body. She was empty, there was no light. She needed him. She needed him. 

She didn’t know how long she sat there, head buried in her hands, trembling with sadness and hatred. It wasn’t until alarms blared through the ship that she sat up. 

She wiped at her dry tears, trying to regain a posture that could pass as ‘tired’. 

She headed to the bridge, silently hoping no one would check on her. She wasn’t really in the mood to talk. 

Then again, over the past few weeks, she had been quite anti-social. 

She didn’t need to tell anyone how she felt. Her silence was enough of a reaction. 

Her lack of  _ salt _ was the dead giveaway. 

When she arrived at the bridge, she was the first one there. 

“Pidge! It’s wonderful to see you up! Could you take a look at a code that just came in?” Allura said, standing at her usual spot, in between the two Altean pillars. 

“Was that really urgent enough to start the alarms?” She asked, heading over to her seat. 

“It was time for everyone to wake up anyway,” Allura said, looking out into the open space. 

The other paladins arrived on the bridge shortly after Pidge, her fingers flying over the keys as soon as they stepped in. 

“What is it now?” Lance asked, groaning. He looked like he was still sleeping.

“A distress signal coming from a planet called Xintren. Sending coordinates to you, Allura,” Pidge said, scanning her screen. She had decoded the lines of code. It sounded very urgent.

“Heading there now,” Allura said, powering up the teleduv. The Castle headed straight into the wormhole, and the familiar feeling of moving at unimaginable speeds through space settled into the floor. 

“Hey, this planet has an atmosphere close to Earth’s,” Hunk stated, looking at my screen. 

“Hunk’s right. Coran said that we needed a refill on the Castle’s oxygen supply, this could be the place,” she added, standing up. 

The four of them suited up and got to out lions, flying alongside Allura as they entered the planet’s atmosphere. Xintren looked like a very foggy planet, overgrown with what looked like vast jungles. 

Allura headed to her lion, and Coran landed the Castle. He started the loading process, and Pidge tracked the location form which the distress signal had come. 

“Over here,” she said, flying to the left. The other four followed suit. 

After flying for only a few seconds, Pidge’s scanner went ballistic. “Um, I think here?” She said, running a hand over her software. Nothing was wrong, it was just on the fritz. It never acted like this.

“Alright team, let’s land,” Shiro said, maneuvering his Lion towards the ground. 

Pidge couldn’t help it. She let a small whimper leave her mouth. The ‘team’ was lacking a person. And that didn’t seem to shake anyone. 

Why weren’t they sad? Maybe they were just holding it in. Minda like she was. Only let it out when no one was around. At least Shiro had to be sad, right? Keith was his little brother, after all.

She shook her head, the thoughts fleeing. She had a mission. And she was gonna complete it. 

When they all landed on the planet, the five paladins departed from their lions. They landed in the clearing between the five spaceships, each of them scanning the vegetation that practically consumed them.

The five met in the center of the clearing. 

“Where is the signal coming from?” Lance asked, looking around. “I don’t exactly see anybody. And there aren’t any Galra.”

“The signal is distorted by the trees for some reason, they must be affecting the gravitational pull,” Pidge said, scanning her gauntlet.

“Can trees even do that?” Hunk asked, confused.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. I’m guessing the ‘trees’ aren’t made from your average wood and bark. But, there are three small outposts in this area. I know for certain the signal came from one of these three,” Pidge said, reading the screen projected from her gauntlet. 

“Okay then. Shiro, you and I will take this one, Lance and Hunk take this one, and Pidge-” Allura stopped short. “Um...Shiro! You go with Pidge, I’ll take the far one on my own.”

“What?” Pidge asked, anger traced in her words. “The farthest one is crawling with life forms, we don’t know if they’re friendly or not. I can handle the close one, it only shows one life form.”

“Pidge, I don’t like the idea of you going alone,” Shiro said. 

Pidge couldn’t believe it. Her team was worried about her going and checking on  _ one _ life form. Why? Why were they all so protective? She liked the fact that they cared, but this was too much.

“But Allura going on her own was completely fine,” Pidge stated flatly. She was trying her best to hold in her anger. 

“But-” Shiro started.

“No, Shiro. I’m going. On my own.”

And with that, Pidge pulled down her gauntlet screen. 

Reluctantly, the two other parties started hiking in their respective directions.

Pidge walked through the dense forest, the mud sticking to the bottom of her feet. Her gauntlet said she only had a couple hundred yards to go.

When she arrived at the outpost, she gasped. The place was trashed. There were a few small huts in a semi-circle, each one looked burnt and battered. Fabric scraps hung from the trees, lapping eerily in the small breeze. It smelled like some sort of fire had come. The ground was littered in ash and scrap metal, a couple broken swords and daggers lay strewn across the muddy floor. 

There was a massacre here. 

She walked around the camp, looking for the one survivor. There was still one life form on her screen.

As she walked around, she felt s shiver run down her spine. She had felt the odd feeling before, it happened all the time when her team was on a ground mission. She couldn’t help but let a pang of fear shake through her body. She was alone. No one else was there to protect her. 

And she was being  _ hunted _ . 

She kept walking, her head whipping around at every snap of a twig. She knew she was probably just paranoid, but she couldn’t help it. 

It wasn’t until a knife came flying from the dense vegetation and embedded itself in her thigh did she know she hadn’t been overreacting.

She let loose a blood-curdling scream, losing her footing and toppling to the ground. 

White-hot pain flared through her entire body, racking her with agony. She couldn’t stay on the ground, she had to  _ move _ . 

But she couldn’t move. 

She was in too much pain.

A figure stepped out in front of her. The alien was very tall and was wearing some sort of poncho thing. It was easily twice as tall as Hunk. This was not good.

“What have I got here?” The alien said, bending down to pluck her off the forest floor. She tried to struggle, only sending more pain down her leg. Couldn’t her team hear her? Didn’t they hear her scream? 

“Don’t tell me I caught a paladin of Voltron!” They said, holding Pidge high up in the air. Their face was right up next to hers, their stink breath wafting all over Pidge’s face. She wrinkled her nose, and once more tried to wriggle herself loose.

Another shriek of agony left her body. 

She could see the alien in detail now.

They had blue skin and tiny yellow eyes. The looked more cat-like than anything. Fur covered their arms and legs, and she swore she could see whiskers. 

The alien took one of their hands and clamped it around her neck, clutching it tightly. She struggled to gasp for air, the pipes closed off because of the tight grip. 

The alien bent down and ripped the knife from her leg, earning another scream from the young paladin. 

She could barely think. It just  _ hurt _ . It hurt  _ so bad _ .

Then, voices came through on her comms. 

“-dge! Pi-! Scre-...you…-kay?” Statice ran through her ears, mixing with the ringing that was resounding in her head. 

She manages to gasp out a few words. “Guys...alien...choke...help,” she rasped, her body screaming for oxygen. Oxygen she couldn’t find. 

“On...it..-old..tigh-..” came through the comms. Her team was coming. 

“You think your pitiful friends can stop me?” The alien asked, ripping her helmet off her head. It crashed into the floor. “We’ll see about that,” then he raised his other hand, a crystal clutched in his grip.

He mumbled a few words, then a blue bolt of lightning shot through the crystal and lodged itself into the Castle of Lions. 

Why was he shooting at the Castle of Lions? Could he really reach it from here? Wow, she hadn’t walked very far at all.

It was when the lightning bolt flashed into her arm that she knew what was going on. 

She had felt that surge of electricity all the time. Not in this large of a scale, but she had felt it before. When she helped Coran with the Castle repairs, sometimes wires would spark and catch her in the wrist or foot. 

The alien was draining the Castle’s energy. 

This really wasn’t good. 

They tucked the crystal into their pocket and turned their gaze back towards Pidge. She felt a shiver run down her body. 

The creature let her go, and she immediately gulped at the air. Oxygen. Oxygen. Oxygen. Oh, she could breathe. 

The alien planted a kick to her thigh, exploding the world into more pain. Dots lined her vision, threatening to pull her into the empty realm of unconsciousness. She screamed once more, the sound involuntary at this point. 

White-hot needles were poking into her skin, and the pain danced across her body. She couldn’t take it.

“The Xintrenians were fools not to bow to me. And you see what happened to them,” they cooed, motioning to the ransacked outpost. 

“And now, you’re mine.”

Pidge’s blood ran cold. 

No one was here to save her.

He was going to kidnap her.

For once in her time in space, Pidge felt scared. Before, she had her team. She had Keith. Now, she was all alone and desperately needed someone to come and help her. Her eyes scanned her surroundings, hoping to land on a flash of blue or yellow or pink or black. Heck, even Coran would be helpful. 

Nothing.

The monster picked her up by her hair, smiling as strands started to get pulled out. 

Pidge shrieked, her head on fire. Her hair wasn’t meant to hold her body weight. 

It  _ hurt _ . 

She screamed and shouted into the woods, praying that her team would hear her.

She needed them.

Where were they?

The dots around her eyes got larger, blackness consuming her vision. 

When she opened her eyes, they met a flash of blue.

“Pidge! Holy crap- _ Pidge! _ ” Lance screamed, his bullet lodging itself in the alien’s other arm. 

The monster roared in pain, throwing Pidge with his functional limb. 

She tumbled through the air at an incredible speed and crashed into a nearby tree.

The last thing she heard was Hunk shouting her name.

Her world went dark.

“Pidge! Pidge, please respond! Please!” Hunk shouted through tears, running to his best friend. When he reached her crumpled body, he scanned her for injuries. 

Her entire body was caked in dried blood and dirt. Her scalp was bleeding, small patches of hair gone from the top of her head. One of her thighs had a hole in it, blood leaking onto the forest floor. 

But worst of all, she hit the tree at speeds unimaginable.  _ Without a helmet _ . 

He tenderly put two fingers against her neck, feeling for a pulse. When he found one, he let out a sigh. He scooped up his friend in his strong arms and ran as fast as he could towards the Castle. 

He didn’t even look back at the alien. With what he did to Pidge, a few  _ seconds _ with Lance in a mile radius and he was as good as dead.

“Shiro! I’ve got Pidge, but she’s hurt bad.  _ Real bad _ . Head to the Castle, we’ve got to get out of here!” Hunk shouted, jumping over a few fallen trees that were in his path. 

“Good job, Hunk. We’ll meet you there,” Shiro replied. 

“I’m right behind you, buddy,” Lance said, showing up beside Hunk.

“How did you-”

“He hurt Pidge. That’s the definition of crossing the line,” Lance said, the two of them sprinting through the forest. 

As the two of them neared the Castle, they got a visual on Shiro and Allura. Dang, those two were running  _ fast _ . 

As soon as the four of them showed up at the Castle entrance, everyone’s blood ran cold. 

The power from the Castle was drained.

The healing pods wouldn’t be functional.

Pidge wasn’t going to get the help she so desperately needed. 

The second Coran saw the girl, his eyes welled up with tears. While Hunk and Lance didn’t notice yet, they were crying too. Allura had a hand clamped over her mouth, and she was holding onto Shiro’s arm for support. 

Heck, even Shiro was crying.

The whole team was a mess. First Keith left and now  _ this _ . 

They felt useless and angry as they stared down at the small girl. She looked so  _ helpless _ , so  _ small _ . 

She didn’t deserve that. She was only fifteen. She should be going to the mall, staying up playing Minecraft, anything but fighting in a war.

Anything but  _ this _ . 

They shouldn’t have let her go on her own. 

They all felt guilty. 

They knew they shouldn’t feel bad, if Pidge was awake she would scold them all for caring. But she wasn’t. So the team was free to blame all they wanted to. 

They all headed to the med bay, setting Pidge down on one of the small beds. 

“Alright, the first order of business. We need to stop the bleeding in her thigh,” Coran said, taking a seat next to the girl.

“Hunk, get some bandages from the cupboard above the sink. Lance, get some water. Allura, we’re gonna need some rags,” Shiro said, taking a seat on the opposite side of her. As the other paladins went to go and get the supplies, Shiro scanned her body for other injuries.

This was not going to be fun.

___

The team slept in the med bay that night. They couldn’t leave the planet, and windows were open to let oxygen flow freely into the ship. They had sent out a distress signal to a nearby planet called Retuous, a planet they had recently freed from the Galra. At this point, all the help they could get was necessary.

When they woke up, the smallest paladin was still asleep. 

Breakfast was quiet. Usually, Pidge would be swearing at Lance or saying some crazy science stuff with Hunk or building some robot at the dining table. The Castle felt empty without her. 

Later that morning, Coran received a message.

“How are you receiving that message?” Lance asked, looking at Coran’s tablet.

“This was outside of the Castle, with me, when the energy was drained. It still has plenty of power.”

“Who’s the message from?” Hunk asked. 

“It’s...the Blade of Marmora!” Coran said, clicking a couple of buttons on the screen. The image of Kolivan and Keith projected onto the wall.

“Keith! Kolivan! Oh, just in time!” Allura exclaimed.

“What do you mean? Wait...why are you all so...dark? What happened?” Kolivan asked, confused. 

Keith was looking at the five of them, then his eyes went wide. “Where’s Pidge?”

“Our power was drained. We need a new crystal, immediately. Could you send someone to our location? We can’t leave the planet,” Coran answered. Keith looked unscathed. He was still concerned.

“Where’s Pidge?” He asked again.

“She...she needs help. Which is why we need you. Quick,” Shiro said, trying to hide the fear in his voice. He didn’t hide it at all. Keith’s eyes went wide. 

He turned to Kolivan. “I’m going.”

“What? You just returned from the mission-” Kolivan argued, surprised at his sudden outburst.

“I don’t care. You’ll have to go on the next mission without me.”

The entire team was shocked at Keith’s reaction, and he was stone-faced for the rest of the meeting. 

It was another day before the BOM arrived on Xintren. 

And still, Pidge had not woken. 

Keith was the first one out the door. He ran straight past all the other paladins, not even stopping to say hello. He sprinted to the med bay. 

_ Since when could he move that fast? _

When he arrived, his heart shattered. Pidge, small, adorable, sweet, salty Pidge was lying in the middle of a gray mattress, and she was as white as a sheet. There were bandages wrapped around her thigh, stained red. Her face was caked in blood, and her hair had turned a very unnatural shade of maroon. 

Keith couldn’t move.

This was all his fault.

He should have been there, should have protected her, shouldn’t have abandoned her. 

And here she was. Injured. Dying. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

He sat down on the side of her bed, running his fingers through her soft hair. He didn’t mind that a few chunks were missing. It was soothing just to feel her. 

But it would have been better if she was okay.

He took a wet washcloth by her nightstand and pressed it against her forehead. She was  _ hot _ . Like,  _ burning up _ . 

He wiped the hair away from her face. 

Tear poked at the rims of his eyes. He didn’t bother to hide them. They flowed freely down his face, splashing on the edge of her bed. 

He didn’t know how long he sat there, crying, staring at her. He couldn’t hold his guilt in. He felt so  _ bad _ . 

He barely even felt the hand on his shoulder or heard the cries coming from behind him. He wouldn’t move until he knew she was okay. 

“Keith, we’re doing everything we can,” Shiro said. Keith didn’t even hear him. 

That night, Keith stayed by her side. The others had decided to stay in their own rooms. 

Allura and Hunk went with the rest of the Blades to the nearest Balmera. They were needed to help with the crystal. 

Keith sat there all night long. He didn’t sleep. He never slept. He needed to be there. Right by her. When she woke up, he needed to be the first face she saw. 

He couldn’t think straight. Someone had  _ hurt _ her. And he wasn’t there to help. But he should have been.

“I’m so sorry, this is all my fault,” he choked, his hands shaking. “I should never have left the team, never should have left you.”

She didn’t respond.

“I...I just...I had to go, I had to,” he stammered, trying to convince himself more than her that his action was acceptable. 

She still didn’t respond.

He felt the tears stream down his face, felt the lump form in his throat. It was hard to talk. It was hard to breathe. He saw the slow rise and fall of her chest, but he struggled to let air through. 

But she still didn’t respond. 

He took her hand in his, holding it up to his wet cheek. Her hand was cold, in contrast to the many times he had held her. At night, they usually talked to each other. They confided in one another. And most times she had leaned into his side. She had been so warm, so comforting. She was the only person who understood the struggle with other humans. 

And now she wasn’t responding. 

Who was he kidding, he loved her. He absolutely loved her. With every bone in his body. He would never admit it to anyone, and would probably never tell her. But he did. And it hurt him so bad to leave. But he had to, right? He clasped his fingers around hers, holding her hand tight to his forehead.

She didn’t respond. 

He missed her. He missed her  _ so much _ . Of course, it was _after_ she got hurt that he realized how much he had missed her. 

The last mission had taken weeks. Every day without seeing her was hard. And when the mission was finally over, and he could finally see her again, let the big brown adorable eyes warm his heart like they had so many times before, she was hurt. Bad. 

And she wasn’t responding. 

He did it.

His face was covered in tears, his hands were shaking like mini earthquakes. 

But he did it.

He bent down and kissed her.

His lips pressed against hers. 

He held them there, a couple of tears falling onto her bloodied cheeks.

And then he felt something weird.

Almost like she was  _ kissing back _ .

Then the hand in his moved.

It  _ moved _ . 

He broke the kiss, taking his other hand and holding the side of her head with it. Her eyelids quivered, then slowly opened. 

He let out a sigh of relief. She was okay. She was awake. 

“Keith?” She whispered, her eyes landing on him. Keith smiled, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Yeah,” he whispered back. “It’s me.”

“You came back?” She muttered.

“Of course I did. I came back as soon as I could. I needed to see you, when they told me what happened,” Keith trailed off, worry intersecting his voice.

“Thank you.”

“What?”

“For coming back.”

“Always.”

“Keith?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	2. I Have Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the other paladins saw what happened.
> 
> And the fluff continues, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, here we are. Less than 48 hours and the sequel has been requested. This chapter will be a lot shorter, and probably more crappy than the last one.
> 
> I sincerely apologize for the wait. on this one. 
> 
> I have so many stories I'm writing right now it's hard to keep track of them all.
> 
> My chromebook also kept shutting down on me and I forgot to copy and paste into a doc.
> 
> So I had to rewrite this like ten times.
> 
> Which was quite annoying.
> 
> *deep breath* Okay.
> 
> Here we go.
> 
> Buckle up children, its gonna be a bumpy ride.

_I love you._

_He said it._

_He actually said it, to her face._

Before either of them could say anything else, they were kissing again. His hand clutched to the side of her head, his other clasped tightly around hers. His tears spilling onto her face, her hair brushing up against his forehead.

It was certainly a sight to behold.

When they finally came up for air, Keith was still crying. Pidge had tears pricking at her eyes too. They were tears of joy. 

"I'm sorry I left you," he said, stroking her cheek once more. 

"It's okay, I understand why you went," she whispered.

"No, I shouldn't have gone. I'll stay here for a little while, at least until you get better."

"But you're needed at the-"

"I don't care. I'm staying with you."

"You make it sound like I'm dying or something."

"Do you really want me to respond to that?"

"No."

There was a small silence between the two of them, filled with the tension of the situation and the joy of the reunion. 

Pidge broke it.

"You look like an idiot."

Keith laughed. Like actually laughed. A smile spread across his face, his laughter delivering soothing waves into her ears. 

" _What?_ " He asked in between chuckles.

"Your eyes are all red, you look like a fricking tomato or something."

Keith just laughed harder. She joined in, the two sounds overlapping to create a beautiful harmony. 

Not long ago, the symphony had been sad and angry, lonely and confused. Now it was joyful and relieved, happy and proud. He felt alive again. She felt alive again. The two were at peace with the world, at peace with themselves, and each other. 

"I HAVE BLACKMAIL!!!"

A scream interrupted the peaceful moment between the two. It identified as Lance's. The two whipped their heads around to meet the creator of said sound. Pidge winced at the slight movement, immediately regretting such a violent turn. 

"Lance? What are you doing awake?" Keith asked.

Lance stepped out of the shadows, a Coran's tablet held in his hands. It was facing the two of them.

Crap.

"YOU GUYS ARE SO FRICKING ADORABLE!!! WAIT TILL THE REST OF THE TEAM FINDS OUT!!"

"Lance," Pidge groaned, the volume giving her a slight headache.

"Sorry, Pidgeon. But you guys are super cute. I've always shipped the two of you," he said, lowering the tablet. How long had he been standing there? Lurking in the shadows?

_Why were there so many shadows?_

"Guys, why's it so dark in here?" Pidge asked, looking around at the med bay. 

"The Castle's energy was drained," Keith answered.

"I know that, but why is it still out?"

"What do you mean?" Lance asked, confused.

"The alien dude that fought me, what happened to him?"

"He's long since dead. We're still on the same planet," Lance explained.

"So where's the crystal?"

"What crystal?"

"The one he used to drain the energy? Can't Coran just use that?"

Lance raised an eyebrow.

"Lance. You seriously mean to tell me that you fought the dude and didn't even _look in his fricking pockets_?"

Lance raised his other eyebrow. "No.""And this is why I'm the brains of the team. He had to have drained the energy with _something_ , Lance. You didn't even think to look for it?"

"You were injured!"

"Pish posh. I'm fine."

Keith chuckled.

"I should probably go look for that," Lance said, and started to walk away. "But I'm still showing this to the others!" He walked to the med bay doors and started rambling. "I wonder what Shiro will think. He'll be super overprotective and all, but I'm pretty sure he'll ship it too. Allura will go absolutely nuts, and Hunk'll just hug you both. But I ship it. I have from the very beginning. On the scooter thing after Shiro crash-landed, I just knew it. I said to myself, 'Lance, those two will get together. Just you wait.' At the time it was just the fangirl side of me, but now I-"

The doors closed. 

Pidge giggled. 

So did Keith.

They were safe. That was all that mattered.

In the next few hours, Lance returned with the crystal that the alien dude had been carrying. It turned out to be some sort of controller of some type. It could hold untold amounts of energy and info. It actually had some helpful data that was inserted into the Galra finder, revealing there wouldn't be an attack for a little while. Of course, Keith shoved Pidge right into a pod as soon as the crystal was in place. Hunk and Allura came back while she was in the pod, so the Castle now stored an extra crystal in case it would ever need one. When the entire team was back at the Castle, Lance showed everyone the video of Keith and Pidge kissing. The reaction of the paladins was pretty much exactly how Lance had predicted. Coran had squealed. All of them collectively agreed that was a sound none of them would ever want to hear again. Pidge popped out of her pod two days later. She was healthy and ready to fight. But, with the gap in attacks, she convinced Shiro to let her go on a mission to find her brother in the time of no activity. On one condition, however, someone would have to go with her. Of course, she brought Keith. Keith convinced Kolivan to go on the next mission without him, and reassured him that he would be back in time to go on the next one. 

And you know where the story goes from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the official end. 
> 
> No more. 
> 
> I might do a completely separate oneshot of 'Reunion', but when Keef joins her.
> 
> That's been a small idea I've had for a while now, and I kinda snuck it in here.
> 
> Scratch that, I will write it. 
> 
> I can't help myself.
> 
> In a bit tho, I have SO MANY others to finish first.
> 
> Anywho, please leave kudos and comments!
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one.
> 
> Byuu.

**Author's Note:**

> Yipee, you made it to the end. 
> 
> Kudos and feedback are very much appreciated! 
> 
> I decided to leave the ending a bit open to the reader, although I might do a smaller sequel if requested.
> 
> I had too much fun writing this. I cannot express how much I love writing Pidge Whump. The world doesn't have enough of it. 
> 
> As always, I'll see y'all in the next one. 
> 
> Byuu.


End file.
